Amulets
Amulets, also referred to as'' Meket'' in Egyptian, are charms that focus magical power, most often for protection against evil, sickness or sorcery. Overview Deceased Egyptians were usually buried with a number of amulets that were designed to ward them from various calamities that might befall them in the underworld. These items ranged from tiny carved trinkets hidden in the mummy's wrappings to a Pharaoh's full regalia. Tomb Watchers commonly learned to use at least a few warding spells while defending the khat. The Kher-minu are specialized in the use of Amulets. Amulets have to be crafted and enchanted by the mummy who wishes to use them. While crafting an amulet, an artisan may do nothing but sleep, eat, and meditate to recover Sekhem. The process is very delicate and demanding, so that the Mummy is usually wholly subsumed into his work. Once the Amulet is ready, nothing more is required than wearing it. Doing so may be made more tricky if the artisan installed safeguards that require some sort of activation before the amulet functions, or if he has personalized it so that only a particular individual may use it. Other Amulets can be created through simple symbols written hastily in makeup or paint on the skin or ink on a scrap of paper or papyrus. Even spittle and dirt on a nearby surface may serve in desperate situations. These Amulets are much more Sekhem-consuming and unreliabe. Amulets won't benefit vampires, shapeshifters, or non-corporeal beings such as ghosts and spirits. It's rumored that some Bane mummies have special amulets that may aid other monsters, but only the foolish and insane would accept the corrupting aid of the Children of Apophis. Powers One-dot Powers * Ashen Shroud - By painting his face, the Mummy can appear as an undead to frighten mortals. Supernatural beings are not fooled. * Bundle - A technique of the Capacocha, this encloses the corpse of the mummy in yards of hand-woven fabric, in which various other amulets, treasures, and so on may be placed. The Bundle then preserves the contents for centuries depending on the invested Sekhem. * Eye of the Horizon - The Amuelets connects any single image of an eye to the artisan's own senses, allowing the Mummy to spy on a target through the eye. * Simple Ward - The Mummy creates a simple protective charm designed to ward off specific threats (like use of the Nomenclature Hekau against it, attacks aimed at the heart etc.) * Warding Sign - The Mummy makes simple gestures to ward off bad luck, avoiding one botch * Wood Ward - The Mummy cannot be harmed through wooden objects (like stakes) Second-dot Powers * Amulet of Cloud Walking - The Mummy can walk through the air up to cloud level. * Lesser Talisman - The Mummy creates a Talisman that boosts a specific Attribute. * Lesser Ward - The Mummy creates a simple, more protective charm designed to ward off specific threats * Mask - A technique of the Capacocha, this upgrades the Bundle with a Mask that allows the Capacocha to see through its eyes while in the Underworld. * Prayer of the Aken - The mummy calls one of the Aken, the assistants of Anubis, to help navigate the Underworld. * Scarab of Life - The Mummy forms a miniature scarab that shortens the time needed to resurrect Three-dot Powers * Metal Ward - The Mummy cannot be harmed through metallic objects * Major Ward - The Mummy creates a more protective charm designed to ward off specific threats. * Sign of Luck - The Mummy creates an object that lowers the difficulty of each roll for 1. * Veil of Amaunet - The Mummy creates an Amulet that allows him to become invisible to mundane creatures. * Wrapping of Imhotep - The Mummy enchants bandages to heal wounds more efficiently. Four-dot Powers * Ebon Binding - The Mummy enchants rolls of cloth trap spirits into a body. * Eye of Sakhmet - The Mummy inscribes the symbol of Sakhmet on an object of a target, rendering wound healing more difficult and long-lasting. * Geb's Blessing - The Mummy creates an Amulet that channels energies to protect the wearer from those natural forces that the earth generates. Rain, sleet, and hail fall without touching the wearer. * Greater Veil of Amaunet - The Mummy creates an Amulet that allows him to become invisible to the living. * Greater Talisman - The Mummy creates a Talisman that boosts a specific Attribute. * Greater Ward - The Mummy creates a more protective charm designed to ward off specific threats. Five-dot Powers * Buckle of Isis - The Mummy creates an Amulet that wards him against any form of magic. * Princely Talisman - The Mummy creates a Talisman that boosts a specific Attribute. * Princely Ward - The Mummy creates an even more protective charm designed to ward off specific threats. * Scarab of Death - The Mummy creates a small scarab amulet that protects the ba of its wearer during stays in the Underworld. * Ward of Permanence - The Mummy makes the enchantment of an Amulet more resilient to time. * Wrappings of Osiris - The Mummy creates more potent healing bandages. Six-dot Powers * Kingly Ward - The Mummy creates a powerful charm designed to ward off specific threats. * Lesser Seal of Ma'at - The Mummy can replicate one of the first levels of the Amulet Hekau as tattoos on his own skin. * Nyarashahim's Banishing Sign - Designed by the Shemsu-Heru wizard Nyarashahim, this spell consists of a complicated gesture that can banish otherworldly entities back to their home realms. * Nyarashahim's Screaming Scarab - The Mummy creates an amulet in the form of a scarab that can let loose a deafening scream when used. * Piercing Eye of Thoth - The Mummy creates an amulet that allows to see through illusions. * Serqet's Sting - If the mummy carries a small supply of venom, he can inject it via a hand sign. * Shatter the Glyph - The Mummy can neutralize any hostile Amulets up to level three. * Talisman of the Vulture - The Mummy creates a small talisman that boosts two specific Attributes. * Vizier's Talisman - The Mummy creates a talisman that boosts one attribute and affects all rolls made by the wearer. * Whisper between Two Hearts - The Mummy creates a small amulet that can split into two halves. Wearers of these halves can communicate telepathically. Seven-dot Powers * Ramose's Armor - Named after Horus' former champion, the Mummy creates an amulet that serves as a ward, but can protect against three specific threats. * Conduit of Shadow - The mummy can create a repository for a spiritual entity that enters it willingly. * Kingly Talisman - The Mummy creates a Talisman that boosts a specific Attribute and all rolls associated with it. * Seal of Ma'at - The Mummy can replicate one of the third levels of the Amulet Hekau as tattoos on his own skin. * Shatter the Greater Glyph - The Mummy can neutralize any hostile Amulets up to level four. * Shield of the Pharaohs - The Mummy creates an amulet that protect against projectiles. * Vault of Inner Strength - The Mummy creates an amulet that can hold Willpower points for later use. Eight-dot Powers * Divine Talisman - The Mummy creates a Talisman that boosts a specific Attribute and all rolls associated with it with three points. * Greater Seal of Ma'at - The Mummy can replicate one of the fourth levels of the Amulet Hekau as tattoos on his own skin. * Hardening Sign of Geb - The Mummy can render his corporeal form immune against bashing damage and give additional protection against hostile magic. * Heart of Ma'at - The Mummy can create an amulet that adds the Balance rate of its wearer. * Inscribe the Flesh - The Mummy covers his skin with hieroglyphs dedicated to Ma'at that frighten creatures attuned to corruption. * Shatter the Princely Glyph - The Mummy can neutralize any hostile Amulets up to level five. * Talisman of the Asp - The Mummy creates a small talisman that boosts three specific Attributes. * Voracious Scarab of Nyarashahim - The Mummy creates a small scarab that can be placed on an incapitated body. The scarab will burrow into the flesh of its target and keep it dead, regardless if it is resurrected by other means. References * Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook, p. 92-97 * Mummy: The Resurrection Players Guide, p.159-164 Category:Mummy: The Resurrection glossary